Our Song
by LovatoJonasMusic
Summary: Shane G comes across a video made by a fan. He clames its love at first sight, yet he doesn't even know her. Mitchie T a conect3 fan,could her wildest dreams come true? One song two people. used 2 b This Is Our Song ON HATIUS
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Our Song **

**Full summary : **Shane G comes across a Fan video made by none other the Mitchie T. He clames its love at first sight, yet he doesn't even know her. Mitchie T a conect3 fan,could her wildest dreams come true? One song two people. Is this really love betweet a rock star and a fan? Smithie/jemi other couples.

**A/N: Ok so fair warning I am new to this, but im giving it a shot, I hope that you all like it. This really has nothing to do with camp rock because that just would not fit in anywhere it might be part of the story in later chapters. Please at least give my story a chance. Any construtive(SP?LOL) critisim is welcomed :).**

**Disclamer: Nope I don't own camp rock sadly :/ **

**Chapter 1**

**Mitchie's POV...**

"Serria no,it's not like they will ever see it anyways." I looked at my best friend Serria. "But Mitchie don't you want to enter the contest?" I looked down for a minuet. I could not deny it, yes i would love to enter any Connect 3 contest there is but, this one involes me having to video tape myself and put it on youtube. "Look Serria I love them and all but can't we just sit this contest out?" Serria's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. " But, Mitch this could make our biggest dreams od meeting them come true. Also you could end up living your dream of singing." I rolled my eyes at her. She had to use that against me.

The contest was a singing contest. You had to sing a song, then the boys would pick one winner. The winnier would get two concet and meet and greet passes, also the boys would give you the chance to record a song with them. Sure I can sing and everything but what would the chances be that I would win? Not very strong I am guessing.

"Fine i'll do it but when we lose you have to give my 20 dollars." Serria laughed and nodded her head. Soon enough I had picked a song out and we recorded it. I sang an original song that I had written about a month ago that is called This Is Me. The video turned out pretty well and I was happy with it. Serria stayed over and helped me edit out the mess ups and everything. After that we uploaded the video onto youtube. Now all we had to do was wait.

**Shanes POV...**

"Dude look at this one!" Nate looked over at the video and up from his phone. Nate laughed as he looked at two best friends just say not the best singing or even good. " Yes or No?" I looked at Nate. " I'm gonna have to say no." Nate nodded in agreement. I looked at my email for another video. "Hey Jason look last minute entry." Jason looked over to where the computer was putting his gutair down. Today was the last day for entries and we had already wathced all the other videos and had not found one that we liked yet. Maybe this was it.

I clicked on the video paused it so that it could load through fully. I clicked the dscription box. It read:

_Hey I'm Mitchie and i'm 16 years old. Your normal Concet 3 fan, that just loves to sing (Even tho BFF Serria is making me do this.). I know their are a lot of people extering this contest and i wish everyone luck. I also konw this entry is really leat but so what :). Peace and Love Mitchie. _

I clicked the play botton on the video. Waiting for the song to start. When it did i could not help but stare at the girl on the screan.I looked over at the guys. "I think we got our winner." I looked at Nate and nodded so did Jason. " Wow i can't beleive that girl isn't signed yet." Nate agreed quickly. "Yah i am too." Jason just smiled and nodded. "Ok i'll deal with the rest guys." I said as i took my laptop and went into my room.

Once I got to my room I watched the video again before sending Mitchie a privet message on youtube. Then i got my camera and went to make a video with the guys. "Hey you guys wanna make the winner video now?"Nate sat up. "Sure lets do it." I walked down the rest of the stairs and we all went into the basement of the house. We set the camera on the base and pushed the record we recorded the video I took the camera back to my room to edit it and upload it.

**Mitchies POV...**

This morning I woke up and went over to my computer desk and turned it on. Then I went onto youtube to see if anything had happened yet and to see if they had picked a winner yet. I logged onto youtube and saw that i had a privet message, i ignored that and clicked on the video that i uploaded. I was shocked to see that it already had 2000+ views and over 300 comments. I read a couple of comments that talked about connect 3's winner. That is when i got intrested I went to connect3 youtube page and clicked on the winner video. I watched it quickly getting the shock of my life. I wanted to scream but decided to wait and read the message that i had gotten first.

The Message:

_ Mitchie, Hey its Shane Gray :) anyways i just wanted to let you know that you are the winner if the contest. All of our contact info is blow. Feel free to contace us in any of these ways and do it ASAP :) _

_Shane :)_

I was ready to scream but I needed to tell Serria first. I quickly printed the message from youtube and got dressed. I then ran down the street to serrias house. I rang the doorbell three times and knocked continusly, thank god her parents are at work like mine, until she opened the front door. When she opened it she was already dressed so she let me in looking a little confused. "you'll never guess the new that i have for you." I tried not to show my excitment. "Well what is it Mitch?" I looked at her. "Conect 3 posted the winner last night."I handed her the paper that i had printed. I watched her read it.

When she looked up her eyes were big. She gave me a look and i nodded. That is when the screaming started. We had won Connect 3's contest. They heard me sing and they liked it. It was all starting to sink in. Once we both calmed down serria asked me "So are you gonna contact them or just sit her with me screaming." I laughed as we went over to her computer.

**Ok so was that good for the first chapter? I hope so and I hope that you all enjoyed it. You can let me know by rewieving :) Oh and the more reviews that i get the faster i will update...just letting you know now.**

**questions 4 you to answer in your review i will tell you mine in the next chapter.**

**1. Whats your favorite color?**

**2. Fave fanfiction author?**

**3. What would you like to see happen in this story?**

**4. Should i continue with this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Is Our Song **

**AN: Ok so i never expected such a great responce to the story, considering that it was only the first chapter. When I got home from cheerleading my email was overflowing with emails from fanfiction.I could not help but smile at it. So I want to thank ALL of you for giving it a shot :).Ok so i have also decided that every time i update i will dedicat the chapter to someone. So send a good review or PM me something nice or even just funny :) and you might get the chapter dedicated to you. **

**Peace and smiles Addie :)**

**So Chapter 2 is dedicated to **_**pleasedontforget**_** , I wanna thank you for the really nice and awsesome Review :).**

**Disclamer: Nope not yet still dreaming :/**

**Questions:**

**1. Green**

**2. hummm i don't have one yet.**

** i wanna see Shane and Mitchie get together :) (LOL lets see what really happens haha)**

**4. Yah i think am gonna continue because i have amazing readers :) 3**

**Chapter 2**

**Mitchie's POV...**

I sat down at Serria's computer desk and went to AIM and logged on and also went onto youtube to send Shane a message back. Shane replied fairly quick it only took him about 20 minutes to respond back to me. I had sent him my AIM username so that we could chat.

**MitchieL0vesY0u: **Hey its Mitchie and Serria :)

**Shane00Gray00: ** Hi Mitchie :) and Serria.

**MitchieL0vesY0u: **So you said to contact you? Why would that be?

**Shane00Gray00: **Well you won the contest so yah :) I just need to know where you live and stuff?

**MitchieL0vesY0u:** Oh well I live in NJ and what other stuff do u need 2 know?

**Shane00Gray00: **Awesome im orignally from NJ where in NJ do you live. Oh and i need like a phone number? Some way other then this to contact you and maybe your house adress. :)

**MitchieL0vesY0u: **0 we r 4m Wyckoff and you can contact me on my cell :) the number is (333)-666-555 and the adress is _insert some kind of adress here_.

**Shane00Gray00:** 0k sounds good :) Haha w0w small w0rld i was fr0m Wyckoff NJ :0).

**MitchieL0vesY0u: ** Nice :P

**Shane00Gray00: **Sorry Mitch but im gonna have 2 let u go, gotta go record a new song with the guys :) we'll call you later today or tomorrow :)

I sat there in shock for a second, I looked over to the side of me where Serria sat. She was in total shock as well. "Mitchie you just talked to Shane Gray!" I nodded letting all that jsut happened sink in. "Serria do you know what all this means?" She smiled and nodded. "We get to meet Connect 3! How can life get any better then that?" I looked at here, i don't think that she understood what i was talking about at all."No Serria that's not what im talking about." I sighed and looked at her. "Then what are you talking about?" I gave her an angry look. " Serria is that all you care about? Is meeting Connect three? What if i were to say that they couldn't meet us, would you still be happy for me?" Serria looked down not saying anything.

That is when I got up and walked out of her house. Not knowing if i would ever go back or ever talk to my so called bestfriend again. As I walk home I look at the house next to me, a moving truck was in the front of the house. I had almost forgotten that the house next door to us had been sold. I smiled maybe there would be someone my age living there. I think for a minute and then walk over to the house.

When I get infront of the house I see a girl with curly hair that looks about my age walk out of the house. I smile and wave, she waved back to me and then she walked over to me. " Hi, i'm Mitchie whats your name?" She smiled at me. " I'm Catlyen but you can just call me Cait. How old are you?" I smiled thank god she is nice. "I'm 16 what about you?"She smiled. " I am too." I was happy i have another girl my age in the niborhood.

"So do you like connect 3?" Cait aksed me. "Of course, actully i just won their last contest." Cait looked at me."Oh My God your the Mitchie that won! Oh My God the guys are not gonna beleive this!" I looked at her confused. " Who are the guys?" She looked at me and we walked into her house. " The guys are Shane, Nate and Jason. Nates my boyfriend, i moved here from LA, they called me to tell me about the contest winner this morning." I looked at her not believing her.

"Yah right there is no way." She laughed. " I had a feeling you would say that. You want proof i'll give you proof." I laughed as she pulled out her cell phone and diled a number and put it on speakerphone. "Hey Catie." I heard a voice say. "Hey Nate your on speaker I've got a friend over." I smiled at her. " Ok Catie what do you need i only got a few minutes before i gotta get back to recording." I wnated to scream Catie was not kidding.

"Ok well your never gonna guess who my friend is." She giggled. " Who is it Catie do i know them or something?" Catie smiled and so did I. " No you don't know them technacley shes just your contest winner." I heard Nate gasp a little bit and the heard Jason and Shane say something to Nate. "Catie are serious?" She laughed. " No Joke Nate." She said.

**Ok so next chapter will come soon if you keep up with those amazing reviews :). **

**Oh and i got a twitter so if you wanna know when chapters are gonna be out of want sneak peaks of chapters follow me.**

** peaceloveaddie**

**Questions**

**1. Do you want smithie right away or not?**

**2. What is your fav movie?**

**3. Should i keep Serria in this or not?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Is Our Song **

**AN: Ok so I so amazed and I am in complete shock at how good this story is doing. I never expected to see this story get so far so fast. But i really have to thank all of you for that. :) I am trying to update fast and make the chapters longer. So just bare with me and everything will work well. I have a lot of plans for this story now that i know that it is doing so well. :) **

**Ok this chapter is dedicated to : LawaBookWorm thanks for the review Ur awesome :0)**

**Disclamer: Sadly i don't own it yet, im working on it :)**

**Qustion answers:**

**1. I guess we'll have to just wait and see even though i am pretty sure of whats gonna happen with that.**

** IDK Camp Rock or JB 3-D movie**

** there might be an apperence but as of now say good bye to Serria for now.**

**Chapter 3**

**Mitchies POV...**

One week went by all too fast. Now Catie and I are on the guys privet plane going to LA to see them. I have not talked to serria since the day of our fight , and i don't plan on talking to her again any time soon. A lot has happend in this past week though. Catie and I spent endless hours together at the mall, beach, and in her basement. I guess that you could say that we are best friends now.

Caite's basement is like her own recording studio. We recorded a few of my original songs . I think that they actully turned out pretty good. We also spent a lot of time talking to the guys on the phone and yesterday we even had a webchat with them because Catie and i were having a sleepover at her house.

Now it seems as id Shane, Jason, and Nate are like my best friends. I don't really see them as famous rockstars anymore. Which is kind of crazy considering that i haven't even met them yet. Now I am just glad that I entered and won that contest.

I felt my pocket vibrate, which means that i have a new text message. I opened my phone looked at the text message and smiled. " Catie the guys wanna know if we wanna go to lunch when we get there. Do you wanna go?" I looked over to her. " Sure is that what you wanna do?" Smiling I nodded my head. "I think that it would be fun." Catie nodded again and I text Shane back. It wasn't long before he text me back again.

(**shane **_**mitchie**_)

**cool :D so how's the flight going?**

_**:P pretty good :) just boring..lol**_

**Well we are bord and tired of waiting to lol ;P**

_**Well it shouldn't b 2 much longer..lol at least i hope :) So what are you up to?**_

**Waiting 4 Nate and Jason 2 b ready so that we can head over to the airport.. :)**

_**Cool :) tell them i said to hurry their butts up!**_

**Will do lol well i guess ill c u soon. :)**

_**Yupppp :) :P**_

After I sent that text i looked over a Caite who was also texting who i was guessing is Nate. I sat on the plane thinking about what could happen in my life now that i won this contest. Soon enough the plane landed and Catie and I got off. "Ok the guys said they would meet us outside." I nodded and we walked outside of the airport. When we walked over to the guys things just clicked.

We gave hug saying hello, its almost like we have met before, yet we haven't. Thankfully there was not awkard silences between us. When we got into their limo, that is when converstaion started up betweent us. "So guys Mitch and I tottaly have this amazing set up in my basement, i thought that the studio we set up in my old grage was cool i can't wait for you guys to see it." I laughed Catie took everything way out of preportion.

"Really catie are you trying to say that what we did in you grage was not good enough?" Shane said giving Caite a look. " No i loved that studio, but this one Mitchie and i can actully work in."We all laughed, i had heard some storys about Caties hard time with her old studio. I was already having the time of of life. I am so happy that things are going so well so fast.

**Ok sorry that its short, but my parents wanna go out to dinner and i just wanna post now. So yah ill update again soon. :)**

**reviews equles faster update :)**

**Questions : **

**1. If you could only bring one thing on a desert island what would you dring and why?**

**2. Do you want a mushey, cutsey story with Shane and Mitchie when they get together?**

**3. What do you like about this story so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Is Our Song **

**An: Not much to say this time. Except thank you so much for reading and reviewing last chapter. **

**This chapter is dedicated to xxMylifeunwrittenxx , thanks for the great review and i will try to find time to read that story that you suggested me to read :). **

**Question Answers ::**

**1. I would bring my best friend Lissy who is like my sister cuz we are born on the same day and same year :) We also agree on everything.**

**2. I think it will be a lot of mushyness just cuz i LOVE story's like that but ill do my best not to completly dround the stoy in mushyness :)**

**3. I LOVE how well this story is doing and i think the best part of this story are my AMAZING readers/ reviewers :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Mitchie's POV...**

After we went out to lunch we headed for the guys house. I was trying to let all of LA sink into my memory. Everything is going great so far. Jason was talking about birdhouses, Nate and Catie were making their plans for the next week, and Shane and I were talking about music." So how long have you been writing music?" I smiled, Shane was a lot nicer then what the tabloids made him out to be. "Since I was nine." Shane gave me a big smile. " Thats awesome Mitchie, you should keep up with it." Nodding my head i said, " I have no intentions of stopping. Music is my life."Shane smiled as the limo came to a stop.

When we got out of the limo i looked up at the house infront of mr. To say that this house is big would be an understatement.I did my best to keep my cool. I looked over at Catie, she was not shocked by the house, only because she used to practily live here. When we went inside I could not help but think about what everything else looked like. Shane led me one way and Nate led Catie the other way. Jason went outside to look for some birds.

Shane first showed me the room that i would be staying in. Then he started showing me what rooms were also in that he showed me all of the upstairs we went downstairs. I had no idea how the dowstairs would look, but i would for sure freak out for the most part.

**Shane's POV...**

Showing Mitchie around was a lot of fun. The look on her face when she saw all of the house was entertaning.I think that I am starting to feel something for Mitchie. But how can i not? I mean she is beautiful, nice, amazing, and she has an amazing singing voice. I have never felt this way before. It is really starting to scare me.

"So this is the game room." I said as I led her into the large room. The room has a flat screen TV, a couch, and some bean bag chairs. " Wow this is awesome! I wish this could be my room at home." She giggled. " Really you like video games?" She nodded her head fast." Of course who doesn't?" This girl is just full of suprises.

After showing Mitchie the rest of the house we went back to my room. The first thing that I did was plop down on my bed. Mitchie looked around the room and then walked over to my window. She stood their looking out the window. I looked at her, she was beautiful that was when i realised what was wrong with me. I was in _love_.

I continued to look at her, until she looked over at me. Our eyes connected she smiled and walked over to my bed and sat next to me. " So this is want being a rockstar is like?" I laughed and nodded. " I guess it is, but there is a lot more to it." She looked at me and nodded. " I sure there is. It must be great." I nodded. " It's pretty grate i tell you that. Most people take that for granted when they walk into the music industry. They just think it's all grammer and thats all." Mitchie smiled. " If you take it for granted then i guess you must be pretty stupid. This is an amazing oppertonity." I nodded. " I think that once your voice gets out there Mitchie everyone is going to love it." She smiled.

"Really you think so?" I looked her in the eyes and smiled at her. " I wouldn't let you sing on our next CD if i wasn't sure." She laughed. " I guess your right." I sat up and hugged her and she hugged me back. I didn't want to let go, but i did anyways. " So i was wondering that song you sang in the video, do you think we can use that for the CD?" She looked at me. " Of course id thats what you want to do, but im gonna need to fix it a little bit, i feel like its missing something." I looked at her then went and grabbed my gutair.

"Well after i head you sing your song i wrote one too, maybe we can put them together somehow." She smiled and nodded. " Sure lets try it." I started to play my song first then we would figure out how to stick them together.

**Every time i think i'm closer to the heart**

**Of what it means to know just who i am**

**I think i've finally found a better place to start**

**But know one ever seems to understand**

**I need to try to get to where you are**

**Could it be you're not that far?**

**You're the voice i hear inside my head**

**The reason that i'm singin'**

**I need to find you i gotta find you**

**You're the missin' piece i need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you i gotta find you oh yeah**

**You're the remedy i'm searchin' hard to find**

**To fix the puzzle that i see inside**

**Painting all my dreams the color of your smile**

**When i find you it will be alright**

**I need to try to get to where you are**

**Could it be you're not that far?**

**You're the voice i hear inside my head**

**The reason that i'm singin'**

**I need to find you i gotta find you**

**You're the missin' piece i need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you i gotta find you oh yeah**

**Been feelin' lost can't find the words to say**

**Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday**

**Where you are is where i wanna be**

**Oh next to you and you next to me**

**Oh i need to find you yeah**

**You're the voice i hear inside my head**

**The reason that i'm singin'**

**I need to find you need to find you i gotta find you**

**You're the missin' piece i need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you i gotta find you**

**You're the voice i hear inside my head**

**The reason that i'm singin'**

**I need to find you need to find you**

**I gotta find you gotta find you**

**You're the missin' piece i need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you i gotta find you**

**Yeah yeah i gotta find you**

I stopped singing put my gutiar down next to me and looked at Mitchie. She had a huge smile on her face. " Did you like it?" She smiled even bigger. " That it that will woke perfect! I love it!" I smiled at her. She gave me a hug and i hugged her back. She looked up at me and that is when it happened. I leaned down and kissed her one the lips. I could tell that for a second she was in shock, but soon enough she kissed me back. It was the most amazing thing that i have ever felt.

She rapped her arms around my neck and i heald her closer to me. Their were sparks going throughout my whole body, i didn't want this to end. But sadly we both needed to breath. I slowly pulled away and rested my forhead against hers. "Shane...wha.." Before she could say anything else i plased soft kiss on her lips. " Mitchie what would you say if i told you that i like you more then a friend?" She looked up at me and our eyes met.

**Ok so im sorry i didn't update as fast as i usually do but hey it was worth the wait..I hope.**

**Reviews equles Faster update :) **

**Questions::**

**1. Do you want Smitchie together now or should i hold off a little bit?**

**2. Anything that you would like to see happen in this story?**

**3. What is your favorite animal?**

**Peace and Love **

**Addie :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Is Our Song **

**AN: There is nothing for me to say right now :) **

**Disclamer: Nope Nada Zip Zilch nothing at least not yet anyways:)**

**This chapter is dedacated to kellie500 , and yes i will do my best to put some drama in my story if that is what you want. Even tho i am not much of a drama writer. But anything for the readers. :)**

**Question Answers:**

**1. LOL i want Smitchie lol i guess you'll just have to wait and see what happenes.**

**2. I just want to see this story go as far as it can :P**

**3. MONKEYS :D I LOVE MONKEYS lol they are so cute. :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Shanes POV...**

I looked into her eyes waiting for her to respond. " I would have to say that I like you like that too." I smiled and pressed my lips to hers again. "Then would you be my girlfriend?" She smiled at me and nodded her head yes. I pulled her into another kiss, happy that she was now mine.

**Mitchies POV...**

I am kissing Shane Gray, I am Shane Grays girlfriend. This is crazy in less then two weeks my life has changed completley. Shane pulls me closer to his body and i rap my arms around his neck playing with some of his hair. I have to say that i am the luckiest girl on the face of the planet at this point. After Shane and I pull away from the kiss, Shane laied on the bed and pulled me into his arms. We laied facing eachother talking quietly.

I really am scared that sometime soon i am going to wake up and this will have all been a dream. That is what it feels like to me, I mean how many girls would get the chance to be with one of the members of conect 3? Three out of what twenty bizillion girls. I just can't seem to get over the fact that I am one of those three lucky girls.

"Shane?" He grabbed my hand and smiled at me. " Yah, Mitchie what is it?" I smiled Shane was a great guy. I am really lucky to have him in my life. " Do you think it would be good if we took this relationship solw?" I looked down a little nervous that he would get mad that I wanted to take it slower. " Whatever you want baby. If you wanna take it slow, then we take it slow." My smile got big and Shane kissed my forhead. "Shane you are the most amazing guy ever." He laughed and placed a soft kiss on my lips. " I just want us to both be confortable with our relationship Mitchie." I hugged him tight. Shane Gray was officialy the most amazing guy ever.

After dinner Shane and I went into his room. " So what do you want to do?" Shane asked me as we sat on his bed. " I don't know you decide." He looked at me. " No if you don't pick then we are just gonna sit here." I laughed knowing that Shane would get bord or anoyed with just sitting their and decide on something for us to do. " Ok then i guess that we are just gonna sit here." He looked at ma, i could tell by the look in his eye that he wanted me to cave and come up with something for us to do.

Instead of either of us comming up with something to do, for at least a good ten minutes we just sat there in silence. Then Shane started kissing me, lets just say that it led into a hot make out session. But hey can you blame me for wanting to kiss him. I laied under him, he hovered over me. Are kisses becomming more and more passionet as time goes on. I run my fingers through his black locks of hair. After a good ten minutes of kissing, Shane started trailing kisses down my neck.

Then he started kissing my jaw and my coller bone, i gasped a little bit. I have to admit that this was one of the most amazing things i have ever felt. Sure I am no where near ready to have sex and I know that Shane isn't eaither. But that doesn't mean that we can't mess around and enjoy ourselves. Sure we have only been together since like three this afternoon. But I have to go back home in a week and i don't know when I will see Shane again. So i am living in the molment and enjoying it.

**Ok so thats all for this chapter. I'm sorry its short and it took a couple days to get out but i've been bussy cuz mid-terms are this comming week and i need to concentrate cuz its part of my gread :) I hope you all understand, i will probably update again tomorrow. **

**More reviews equles quicker update.**

**Questions:**

**1. Do you think that Shane and Mitchie should have purity rings? (No they are not having sex anytime soon, i promise)**

** is your favorite published author?**

**3. Who is your favorite singer/band aside from the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato?**

**4. Did you like this chapter? (Please be honest with me i need to know so i can improve.) **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is Our Song**

**AN: Ok I HAVE 2 start this chapter out the right way! OMFJ Demi Lovato CONFIRMED JEMI!!! I am SO friggin happy! YAY Joe and Demi are dating :). As you can see i am very excited! But also i found out last Sunday morning that my great grandma died. :( So i hope that you can bare with me, i will do my best to update ASAP But i had to deal with the wake and everything. :). If you want updates on what i up to and stuff like that follow me on twitter! Another thing that you may have noticed is that i changed the rating on this story to "M" but i think that it is for the best. That is because this story is ALL about smitchie taking their realationship too fast and doing sexul things. This chapter is kinda an example of that. If you no longer want to read this because of that, i will understand. Because some people do not like stories like that. **

**peaceloveaddie**

**This chapter is dedicated to my great grandma, who turned 92 on friday and past last Sunday. RIP. **

**Disclamer: Nope not yet....**

**Questions:**

** they are going to have purity rings only because i have a HUGE plan for them. And yes it will have to do with Smithcie. **

** Sparks he is my insperation when it comes to writing:) **

** new band, their name is Allstar Weekend if you don't know who they are you should check them out... :)**

**4. Im not gonna say anything cuz this was for you to help me see what i needed to improve in :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Shanes POV...**

It's Tuesday, the girls have been here for four days and are leaving on Friday. Mitchie and i have been spending a lot of time together in the last four days. But today we are in the stuido recording "This is Me.". The one thing that Mitchie does not know is that she will be comming on tour with me and the guys. We decided to tell her today, before we start recording.

"So what is the news Shane, you keep telling me to wait until we get to the studio. Well guess what were hear so tell me!" I laughed, Mitchie has been really antisy. She really wants to know what is going on. "How would you like to go on tour with us?" She gave me a blank stare Iwith a confused look on her face. " What are you talking about. Don't joke with me here Shane!" I laughed, he reaction was priceless. " I'm not joking around here Mitch they whant you to come on the road and be our opener." Her eyes got wide. She screamed and then hugged me really tight.

Recording went fairly well. We had to do a couple takes of This Is Me, just because Mitchie was a little bit nervous. But that was fine with me because i got to hear more of her amazing voice. Now we are headed back to the house. They guys and Catie went out to lunch and Mitch and I decided to lay low and go back to the house. We are in the back of the limo making out. I know its not the best thing but Mitchie and I always seen to be all over eachother.

All that I am really worried about is the fact that I am supposed to wait until marrige to have sex, as is Mitchie. But with this being a new relationship i just feel like that is all i want. The fact that I am in love with her is making it even worse.

Our kisses were really intense. I pulled back from the kiss and rested my forhead on hers. I pecked her lips and then we sat there breathing heavy. I couldn't get myself to breath right. I started kissing her neck, sucking on her neck. She gasps a little bit in shock, i knew that i had found the sencitive spot on her neck. I continued to suck on her neck, trying to leave my mark on her. She would gasp every once and awhile. Then she started moning and that is what started driving me crazy. Before anything else could happen we got to the house.

**Mitchies POV...**

Now laying on Shanes bed making out things were fianlly starting to work out for me. I would get to spend a lot of time with my boyfriend because i get to go on tour with him. I pulled away from the kiss and sit ontop of Shane. I started kissing his neck, he was running his hands up and down my back. I let out a small mone, i loved when Shane always rubbed his hands up and down my back, It felt really good.

I loved how confortable Shane and I are around eachother. We don't get embarrased around eachother when our hormones start acting up. We both know that we have a huge effect on eachother.

**Ok so thats all for this chapter. Im SO sorry it took so long to update but things around my house have been crazy. **

**More reviews equles faster update :) **

**Questions:**

**1. I need to rename this story, what do you want the name 2 be? **

**2. Who is happy about Jemi?**

**3. Do you like the fact that this story is M or not?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Our Song **

**AN: Ok guys I changed the name of this story to Our Song just because of some things going on with the other name. I had put a lot of thought into weather or not I should changer it, but i did. Thanks for all the reviews and such. My great Grandmas wake and furnal went well and now things are finally getting back to normal. Thanks to all of you for baring with me though this, with the lack of updates. I promise things will get back to normal now :)**

**For all the updates and if you wanna know when more chapters are coming up follow me on twitter **

****** WHEN YOU FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER LET ME KNOW SO THAT I CAN ADD YOU TO MY LIST/ FOLLOW YOU******

**peaceloveaddie**

**Disclaimer: Nope nothing yet maybe **

**Questions:**

**1. Our Song :)**

**2.I am Overly happy about Jemi :) OMG i just saw this video of Joe confirming it, so cute him and Demi were together in the interview too.. :)**

**3. I never wanted it to be M, but with the way i am writing, i think that i have no choice. :/ **

**Chapter 7**

**Mitchies POV....**

I look up a a huge tour bus, I never noticed how big one could be. I have to say that it is still hard to believe that i am going on tour with the guys. In less then a month so much has happened in my life. But its really making me happy, if the tour goes well, i may even get to record my own cd. Now though i have to make it through this tour.

This tour would last a total of six months, because its a world tour. The boys cd came out yesterday and now the tour starts in two weeks. But we are heading to Chicago, Illinois to start the tour. We will play three shows there then move on to New Jersey and so on. We would be playing the Allstate Arena for those three straight nights and we were sold out all three nights also.

Chicago is the start of the tour because that is Nate's hometown, then we head off to Jersey because that is Shanes Hometown and then we are off to Florida which is Jason's hometown. My parents would be at all three Jersey shows because that is also my hometown. As for Serria, I have no idea what is up with her. I haven't talked to her in almost a month, I text her once to invite her to a show, because she would have probably be going anyways. But I have yet to hear anything from her.

Shane and I would be sharing a bus, Nate and Catie would also be sharing, then Jason got a bus and his girlfriend would be joining us later on tour. Shane and I walked onto our bus together. It was pretty huge for being a bus, it had a small kitchen two room with beds a dresser in each. Also there was a table, bathroom, and a sitting area with a TV. This bus was even cooler then my bedroom.

I have to admit my life is starting to change, i mean for the next six months i am going to be living on a tour bus. How many kids my age could say that, not many i will tell you. But all of this feels so right to me. I have always dreamed of playing my music for people being on the road most of the time.

**Shanes POV...**

Finally the day has come, we are leaving for tour. The cd came out yesterday and so far it is doing great on the charts. Way better then any of us expected. We are all really excited, but nobody seem to be more excited then Mitchie is. Over the past week or so Mitchie and I sat down and went through a bunch of her songs and made her set list for the tour. She will be playing a total of 8 songs.

Mitchie continues to amazing me with what she can do everyday. I guess that is why I love her like I do. But i just can't get the courage to say that to her. We have gotten really close in the past month or so, but I just think its too soon to say i love you yet. But I really do hope to tell her soon. Even if that might ruin what we have right now. But that is a chance that everyone has to take when they fall in love.

If I had the choice I would have already signed her to our label. But the record company being the slow asses they are refuse to do it, they say that they want to wait a little longer and see what happens. To see how the fans would react to her and her music.

When Mitchie and I get on our bus we put our bags into the rooms on the bus. " Shane is living on a bus fun?" I laugh at that question, remembering when I used to wonder that myself. "Yeah for the most part it is, because fans can't go stalking your hotel room." She smiled at me and I gave her a kiss on the lips. Not soon after the bus started moving.

**Mitchies POV…**

After about an hour on the bus Shane went into his room to take a nap and I turned on the TV and watched some tv. While I was watching TV, my phone buzzed letting me know that I have received a new text message.

_Hey Mitchie, IK you are probably still mad at me. But I want to talk about what happened and I wanna try to make it out to a show._

_~Serria _

I re-read the text message multiple times before I understand what had just happened. I did not respond to it, I think I will soon, but I need to think about all that just happened first. I don't really know if I want to work things out with her.

I know that Serria and I have been best friends for a long time, but what she was becoming, I just don't know if I can handle it. I saw Shane walk out of his room and come and sit next to me on the couch. " So what have you been doing?" I smiled and hugged him.

"Just watching TV. Oh and you will never guess who just texted me." Shane gave me a questioning look. "Who?" I smile at his facial expression. "Serria, she wants to talk and work things out and is trying to make it out to one of the shows." Shane looked at me shocked.

"I know that was my reaction to" I said before Shane could even get a word out. "Well what are you going to do?" I looked at him. "I don't know yet, I'm going to think before I text or call her back." Shane nodded his head in agreement.

I night soon came and we went to bed, I was excited for what tomorrow would have in store for all of us.

**Ok so don't kill me for not posting this in for like ever. But I was having a writers block and I have just not felt like updating to be totally honest with all of you. But now im back and im updating. **

**More Reviews equles quicker updates…**

**Questions::**

**Who is going to see The Jonas/Demi/Camp Rock tour this summer?**

**what is your favorite TV show? (OTHER then J.O.N.A.S)**

**What should happen in this story? Im really having a hard time with it right now.**

**Xoxo Adrianna (Addie)**


End file.
